


No rest for the wicked

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sara is evil, something strange, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you need a wedding dress?"<br/>Sara raised her eyebrows, wiping a tear from her pale cheek, and laughed bitterly. "Because I'm getting married, silly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rest for the wicked

It's been a few minutes after Sara snapped on him and he couldn't honestly say he didn't deserve it. Apparently pull a gun on her and bring whole "Me and you" thing shortly after was a bad idea, but who knows when right time will ever come? Especially for people like them?  
Back in his room, Snart took to his bed, one hand under his head, eyes closed, brain full of images, real, possible in the future and absolutely impossible even with his luck.  
"Taking a nap?"  
He slightly smirked at sound of Sara's voice.  
"Five minutes, you already miss me?" He drawled, but he didn't get a proper answer.  
He heard... A whimper.  
It made him quickly open his eyes and rapidly sat.  
It wasn't exactly Sara. Well, it was her small body, wrapped into white lacy dress, her long slightly curled hair, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.  
She barely visible trembled, her legs in white little shoes wasn't touching the floor.  
She... He saw a wall through her.  
He opened his mouth... And closed. He didn't know that to do.  
"It was much longer than five minutes," she finally mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
She faked misunderstanding him.  
"It is my wedding dress."  
"Why do you need a wedding dress?"  
Sara raised her eyebrows, wiping a tear from her pale cheek, and laughed bitterly. "Because I'm getting married, silly."  
He hesitated. "You know, you are transparent?"  
"Yep. It happen sometimes when you getting a call from the future."  
Snart relaxed. "Oh. I see. Big day and you're calling me?" He said half-jokingly, but she winced.  
"Well, you're the one missing my big day," she answered dryly, wiping another tear. "Sorry about this," she waved her hand, pointing on her face. "I'm crying all the time, damn hormones."  
"It's okay... I guess," Leonard got out from bed and approached her flickering two-dimensional image.   
"You're died," she explained, sobbing. "Oculus. In order to destroy it someone had to pull the failsafe and you decided it has to be you."  
"You shouldn't told me this," he said barely recognizing his own voice. "Sara, you shouldn't told me this. We'll get Vanishing Point within the hour."  
"I know," she drew herself up to her full height, showing him a small bump of her belly. 'Why you never asked me who's my groom?" She stated unexpectedly. Still shocked he disobeyed.  
"Who's your groom?" He asked powerless.  
"Ray."  
Snart thought he disheard. "Sorry, is it just me or you said something about Raymond?"  
She shrugged.  
"Are you mad?" He yelled. "That idiot?! You, you let that idiot knocked you up and now you marrying him?!"  
"Who said it was Ray?" She mumbled.  
He shouted angrily. 'When who?!"  
"YOU!"  
Snart frozen for a second and then he just grabbed his head. "When? Now?"  
"No," she chuckled, "relax, it was in 2013. Well... Will be."  
Snart quipped. "Yeah, very relaxing. So what, I died and you fucked me back in time?"  
"And you what, you thought you can tell me you thinking about our future, die and I will do nothing about it?" She roared angrily as much as he did.   
"But Palmer...!"  
"Well, I'm pretty much sure he's gonna be the great dad. He's decent. He's clever. No criminal record."  
"When why are you calling me right now if your life looks unusually perfect?" Tired, he asked. Sara narrowed her eyes.  
"Because I don't want you to rest in peace. I want you to suffer..."  
"Great! Thanks!"  
Tears still ran down her face but Sara smiled devilish. "...Knowing, your kids gonna be Palmers!"  
"Wha...!!"  
Sara threw her hands up. "So, you have an hour, Snart. You either figure out a way to destroy the Oculus and stay alive or... Well." She literally wagged her finger. "Make your free choice." She wiped her face, studied him like he was her next target and disappeared.  
Leonard cursed.  
"Crazy... Woman! Blackmail me? Hell no!"  
Calming himself down, he breathed in and out, clenching his fists and passing by his room. He wasn't going to die. She wanted him to find a way? He will.  
He will.

...

He did.  
Leaving her sleeping peacefully in the morning of October, 13 2013, Snart had a terrible temptation to wake her, to tell her he's alive.  
To tell her how Druce squealed and cried like a bitch while Snart iced his hand to failsafe.  
To tell her about those five months of solitary he spend waiting for her and Mick to come back to 2013.  
To tell her about problems he met with that stolen from Druce's wrist teleport.  
To tell her he actually... Missed her. Her presents, her voice, her eyes, her smirk, even her damn attempt to blackmail him. It was even funny somehow. But he couldn't.  
Not with coming wedding he had to showed in time, otherwise it'll create a time paradox and he didn't like it a lot. Stupid rules.  
Besides, It wasn't like he hadn't tried to stop her from jumping him. He really tried.  
But it's really hard to talk then your mouth shut by hungry assassin's kiss.  
Time wants to happen? Sort of.  
After all she blackmailed him first.


End file.
